fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasu Rose
I look like a ten year old for a reason, it is Gaia's way of telling me that I should alwyas stay the same as I am now. I shall do it, for Gaia's sake. - Telling a young Sachi why she is so small Yasu Rose (野洲ローズ Yasu Rōzu) is part of two guilds whom also has a part in the Niji and Sachi Ai book. She weilds Familiar Spirit Magic and is in training to use more magic. She is in the Dark Guild Red Hood but even so is in Fairy Tail due to her watching Sachi Ai for the master of Red Hood, Fuzren Ai for money even so she is starting to hate her work and is slowing becoming part of the Fairy Tail family befriending Yui Sakai the most and has even started to go on adventures with her. She is one of the elites in Red Hood. Yasu loves Gaia and everything to do with nature. Appearance Yasu Rose looks a lot younger than she really is giving people the thought she is only ten years old. Even with her petite built it doesn't stop her fighting skills. She has tribe look and feel with soft, louse clothes. Like all Red Elites she wears the cream coat that completely swallows her being as it is too big. The green trimming adds to this tribe and nature look. She wear a red hairband which she also has a red feather attached, sometimes white if she forgets her red feather which is the item to call on Blanc. Yasu puts her hair in a plait but keeps it loose again adding to the tribe look but also making her look younger.She wears a loose pink top that sounds a little bit but even so there is nothing really to hit due to her having a small chest. The loose pink top is finished with fluffy pink shorts. For shoes they are simple brown slip-ons with a pink green bow to match her coat. Personality and Traits Yasu is a kind person but even so it fast to snap but this is mainly because of her height which she is made fun of most of the time. Yasu s also quiet childish almost proving that her height and way she acts shows she is like a child. She loves to go out and fly and spends most of her time outside. She tries her hardest to find evidence of Gaia's existence (The God of Nature). Yasu is very protective but even so relaxed. She makes sure Sachi doesn't do anything too stupid. Magic Yasu learned Earth-mkae and Earth Magic so she could get 'closer' to Gaia Earth-Make Earth Magic Relationships * Red Hood Elites * Red Hood * Fairy Tail * Sachi Ai * Niji Ai * Blanc Trivia * Yusa Rose is based off Pisti out of the Magi series * Yusa Rose is a gift to Lily-Rose323, a lurker user (I FOUND YA) Category:Female Category:Red Hood Category:Dark Mage Category:Earth-Make User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Mages with Familiars Category:Familiar Spirit Magic User Category:Red Hood Elite Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Niji and Sachi Ai